


dinner

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [15]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	dinner

After so much time living and being together, Burbor knew that Max will be a big part of his life. He showed up often in inproper situations, so Burbor often sheeshed him away, in order to end conversation with Fred. But sometimes they had times when both of them could talk, and Max treasured these times dearly.  
Today was no different; today also was a day when Max just happened to be here, without particular reason. No alcohol was drank today. He just was here.  
\- Max? - Burbor asked after long talking with him.  
\- Yea, thats still me - he answered.  
\- I know its you. I can tell you two apart now. I was asking... what you want to eat? - he said with soft smile. Maxs heart skip a beat. So he can recognize him, and also was concerned about him...  
-...what I want to eat?...- he repeated. He never asked him that. -...give me anything, anything would do.  
\- oh... then maybe ill do something special? - he said with a wink. - you probably never ate anything i cook, right?  
-...yea. never had occasion. And i would be honored to, but... - he came closer to Burbor who was dancing in the kitchen with kitchenware.  
-but what? - he asked with a grin in his face.  
-....can i cuddle with you for a while, before youll get to cook? Because... I can be here for the day, but dunno what Fred and you would think about it. - he said with sadness on his face.  
-...of course you can. Hope youre not too hungry now, tho. - he said with soft smile, full of care.  
\- Im hungry for you. - he chuckled, knowing how cheesy it sounded. He came closer, gave a cute kiss to Burbors forehead, then hugged him tight. - i missed this big time. - he said happily, one hand on dwarfs hair, playing with them.  
\- i know you did. Sorry for being kinda harsh lately.... --  
Redhead kissed him on the lips, kinda roughly.  
-shhh. Shut up. Lets enjoy the moment, shall we? - he said with big smile on his face, and he returned to kissing.  
Lets say, that a looong while passed when Utalison got to make dinner, with big help of Max, of course.


End file.
